Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scorebook creating apparatus, a scorebook creating system, a scorebook creating method, a program, an imaging device, and a reproducing method.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a baseball scorebook has been created by recording on a special sheet by a scorer. Therefore, the scorer has been expected to learn a variety of symbols and special recording rules. Moreover, in recent years, a technique of supporting creation of scorebooks with a personal computer and the like has been developed (Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2007-29313 and 2007-515136).
For example, in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-29313, a technique of simplifying input by automatically advancing a runner based on a batting result selected from among selection items when the advance of the runner is uniquely determined corresponding to getting on base of a batter, and by manually inputting as for an advance that cannot be processed by the automatic advance has been disclosed.
However, in a scorebook created conventionally, although a batting result or an advancing result of each batter can be seen according to a variety of symbols and special recording rules, it has been difficult to see detailed information about a cooperation state of fielders at that time, an advancing state of a runner, and the like from an image.